Video encoding may utilize a combination of intra-coding and inter-coding. Intra-coding is based on information that is contained in the picture itself. Inter-coding uses motion estimation and motion compensation based on previously encoded pictures. The encoding process for motion estimation consists of selecting motion data that describes a displacement applied to samples of a previously encoded picture.
Other video processing systems may also rely on accurate motion compensation through optimization of candidate motion vectors. As the number of motion vectors increases, selection may become very complex, and optimization can be difficult given the constraints of some hardware.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.